Symphony of Life
by NaniNeko
Summary: Naruto gave me a timid grin. "Hey, Sasuke. I know it's early. . ." I glanced at a clock. Seven-thirty am. Yeah, that was early. "I really need a favor. I promise, I won't be a burden!" I blinked at Naruto's un-known plea. What did he want?
1. This was just the begining

**Symphony of Life**

**Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm seventeen years old in my junior year of highschool. So far in life I've had a total of zero boyfriends and one half a guy friend. That would be Naruto. Boy's are just. . .So immature. All they think about is their next 'screw'. My best-friend, Ino, dragged me to Naruto's late night party, against my will mind you, and thats when I first met him. I knew the second I saw him this wouldn't be the end. Not by a long shot. But, I had no idea what was instore for me later on. I don't regret any of it. Every akaward situation and every argument with my parents and every evil glare was one hundred percent worth it. 'Cause guess what. Sasuke Uchiha. . .is mine, and this is how I got him.**

**Rating: T-M; not sure if it may go up.**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Full credit goes to Kishimoto-sama! I do however own this story, Symphony of life, and any origional character I place with in it. The idea is mine. No stealing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Sometimes?" I asked, spinning on my heels to glare at the top of my best friends head. "_Sometimes_?"

The blond backed up a couple paces. Her hands up at shoulder height, palms open trying to keep my flaming temper at bay.

"Oh, Sakura chan, you know I didn't mean it like that. . .it's just. . .," Ino trailed off watching as I turned back to my locker and slammed it shut. The loud 'snap-clash' echoed threw the empty hall ways. Five thirty at night and we were just now leaving. I'd wanted to stay after to practice a little longer in the pool and Ino had staid with me. As long as we left the school by six p.m. we wouldn't be in trouble.

"I don't want to hear it." Ino was my best friend ever since we were in grade school. Though I'm popular with the guys now-

_Cat calls and whistles echoed threw the hall as I walked down the tenth grade hall. "Hey there __**Hot-**__uno!" One of the boy's yelled waving an arm at me with a lecherous grin. I scowled, names like that. . from guys like. . .__**That**__? Only interested in who there next screw was; not the guys I liked._

_I walked down the hall ignoring him until another one called out._

_"Oi, Hottie! Why don't you and that cutie you're always hanging out with spin by my house, show you guys some fun!"_

_Ino rolled her eyes from beside me, giving her hips an extra swish, telling the boy- 'that's not for you'._

_Name: Ino Yamanaka_

_Age: 17 (currently 18)  
Grade: 10th (failed the 4th grade and the 8th grade) (currently 11th grade)_

_Status: Taken. Currently dating Shikamaru Nara._

_The boy scoffed looking away as his friends chuckled at his rejection. I almost smirked. I would have, had some __**pervert**__ not lashed out and grabbed my waist._

_"Hey!" I yelled trying to get loose. I was strong, but not like. . .'caught off guard against captain of the football team' strong. I felt a large hand cup my ass before screeching and ripping myself away from him. The boy whistled and ran back to his friends high fiveing them and collecting money. Apparently I was today's 'bet of the day'._

_I scowled. I __**hate **__boys__._

-I was never popular with anyone when I was younger. I was picked on allot until Ino came along.

I guess this was how we became best-friends. I'd had no one, and she was miss popular. But, she stopped everyone from picking on me and gave me the confidence to defend myself. Now in eleventh grade when a foot ball player tries to feel me up I can at least get away. And if not, she'll help me.

_"Hahaha, whats the matter? You going to cry?" A black haired girl with pig tails sneered kicking dirt in to my face. I sniffed, then coughed as I accidentally inhaled the sand. "Oh my- Haha! She's so stupid," The girl laughed as I choked slightly._

_Her friends giggled. Boys and girls didn't hang around at this age, in second grade. There was still the 'cootie' virious going around and none of those 'big strong boys' wanted to catch it._

_I never was one to stick up for myself. I cried until they got bored of sticking sand at me and walked away gossiping. I sat on the grass crying myself in to a little ball for who knows how long until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, threw tear stained eyes, I saw a little girl with short blond hair._

_"Why are you crying?" She asked. I noticed she didn't ask if I was 'ok' or not. But, who in there right mind would cry tears of sorrow when nothing was wrong?_

_I sniffed. Thankfully there was no sand this time to get up my nose._

_"They pick on me. . .," I said. The girl looked over her shoulder._

_"Oh, Kasumi. . .," She mumbled with a scowl. She pulled me to my feet and brushed off my shoulders and chest. "Don't let them hurt you. They're just jealous!"_

_"J-jealous?" I asked. Jealous of what? My __**forehead**__? I was always called 'forehead,' or 'billboard brow'._

_"Yeah, you're so cute. . .I bet they're jealous!" She said. I looked down._

_"But. . .," I reached up and placed a hand on my forehead. "They're always making fun of my forehead." She snorted. It kind of reminded me of a pig for some reason._

_"Thats because they know your forehead is your weakness." She pulled out a ribbon and parted my bangs. A minute later she handed me a mirror from her back pocket and showed me what she had done. "You look better now! I'm Ino. . .," She said, a confident smile on her face._

"Sakura. . .You know it's not. . .," Ino trailed off. "Come on, it'll be fun."

I rolled my eyes. Fun? You call all night party's fun?

I had to be home before my mother came home from her press conference. I had school the next day. Not to mention an exam in the morning.

"Ino-"

"Sakura! Come on, you don't have to drink." Ino wasn't about to give up, I could see that. "Besides, its a party thrown by **Naruto**. Do you think it'll really be that bad?" Ino had a point there.

"Why would Naruto be throwing a party anyway?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little out of his budget?" I wasn't great friends with Naruto, but he wasn't all that bad. Once you get to know him he's a cool guy- although a bit annoying at times. Naruto was one of the guys that enjoyed chasing me around trying to get me to go out with them. Yet, I knew Naruto didn't have allot. He was living on his own, supporting himself on the monthly check the government sent him. After all, Naruto was an orphan since his parent's were killed in a plane crash over the Atlantic Ocean.

"I don't know!" Ino whined. "A few buddies of his?" I guessed that she was guessing at that. "I don't care, I just don't want to go alone!"

"Then don't go. Isn't Shikamaru going?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh- Sakura, Shikamaru has friends there. He's going to fall asleep on me anyway." Ino pouted.

"But-"

"Please. . .," Ino squeaked clapping her hands in front of her face. I sighed and started walking to the school entrance. Earlier Ino was trying to ease me into this by telling me I needed to relax and let myself have some fun. Sometimes I was just a little, 'uptight'. That sometimes it was ok to disobey your parents and go out for a night of fun.

Even if you might wake up the next morning with a hang over, have to go to school, and done who knows what with. . .does anyones even know who. That, as appealing as it to others, is not appealing to me.

"Sakura. you know I won't let anything happen to you!" Ino said. "Even Hinata is going!"

"That's because_ Naruto _is throwing the party," I pointed out. Everyone knew about Hinata's crush on Naruto since fourth grade when he transferred over except for well. . .Naruto. But, what else was new? That boy was as clueless as a new born baby.

"But, it's Hinata!" Ino started bouncing as we walked. I sighed. If it was thrown by Naruto and Hinata was going I guess it couldn't be _that_bad. And, Ino said she'd be there with me. So, that's more comfort. I sighed.

"Okay," I said. Ino groaned. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura, just give in and go!" Ino exclaimed.

"Ino I-"

"I don't want to hear it anymore! You are going and that is it!" Ino said pointing at me dramatically.

"Okay," I said calmly pushing open the doubble doors to exit the school.

"Huh?" Ino asked blinking. She rushed out after me before the door had a chance to clonk her in the head. "You're coming?" She asked. I nodded.

"You'll be with me, right?"

Ino nodded vigorously.

"I won't let anything happen to you." I smiled slightly.

"Then count me in."

* * *

Okay, note to self: Do not count on Ino anymore.

After the first thirty minutes of the party, which started at ten, I'd lost her to the crowd of people that were already there. After searching for about an hour, making it eleven thirty now, I found her with Shikamaru, both completely trashed and making out heavily on Naruto's couch.

I immedealy left them, not wanting to find out how that was going to turn out. I sighed, having Ino out of my sight. Hinata I'd caught a glimpse of bit she quickly dissapeared with her cousin, Neji. I'd seen Neji's face and he wasn't too happy she was here. My guess if he's being over protective and hiding her under some 'Anti-party guy fortress'.

I had tried spotting some of my friends in this mass of people but I had about as much luck as finding a needle in a hay stack, as the old expression went. I couldn't even find Naruto in this mess.

I took a better look around, squinting slightly trying to recognize someone. Even a fan boy would be nice.

"Woot, **Hot-u-no**!"

I take that back.

I quickly turned on my heel and disappeared in to the sea of people, or so I hoped. I didn't need to be man-handled in front of a bunch of drunks. Which brings another question to mind.

How did Naruto afford alochol, let alone _get _it? I let out a breath, running a hand threw my short pink hair. Why? Why did I have to give in to Ino? Now I'm stuck in a crowd of people, that either I don't know or want to rape me!

"Hey," Someone said, approaching me. I turned around facing a guy, taller then me, that I didn't recognize.

I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. The guy chuckled.

"Innocent party go-er." He held a spare glass out to me with a smile. His green eyes had a small sparkle in them. "Care for a drink?" I eyes the glass in his hand.

"Depends, what is it?" I asked.

"Try it and find out. I didn't do anything. You just look. . .lost?" He asked more then stated.

"I'm not lost." I turned around and made to walk away.

"Woah, hey, wait." I heard him walking after me. Okay, I didn't hear him. I couldn't hear much of anything over this loud music. "I'm here on my own too! I just wanna talk and you look nice!" I rolled my eyes and stopped turning to him.

"Alright, fine." I plopped down on Naruto's sofa, which was thankfully unoccupied since everyone seemed to be dancing. If he seemed like a creep I'd simply stand up and walk out of the party as soon as possible. Once again I noticed him hold out the second drink. With a sigh I reached out and took it.

"So, what's your name?" The boy asked. I scrunched my nose up slightly, trying not to but, I failed.

"Sakura Haruno," I answered. "Whats yours?" If I had to press charges I'd need a name. Something I learned from my father. He was a lawyer.

"Names Yuuta," The boy answered back. I raised an eyebrow.

"No last name?" I asked.

I tried to ignore his chuckle as he took a sip if his drink. Speaking of which. . .What had he given me? It looked like normal water.

"Sanyo." My head snapped up.

"Huh?" I asked, stupidly. He chuckled.

"My last name, you wanted it." I mentally smacked my forehead.

"Right! Sorry," I apologized. I watched him take another sip of his drink and glanced at mine. I was thirsty. He shrugged.

"No need. So you're still in High school right?" Yuuta asked. I nodded.

"Junior." I noticed the small smirk crawl on his face.

"Young. You look more mature then a junior."

Was that a compliment?

"Very pretty," He added. I take it as yes, it was ment as a compliment.

"Um, thank you?" I asked.

"I'm a freshmen in college," Yuuta said with a smirk. I could definitely see it now, and he meant for me to see it this time.

"Oh?" I said, trying to sound intrested, though I really wasn't. He nodded his head. Another sip from his glass and mine still remained untouched. His eyes wondered over to my drink.

"Aren't you going to drink that?" He asked. I looked down at the cup in my hands.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." It was true, no mater how stupid it may have sounded. I lifted the glass to my lips about to take a sip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I stopped. The clear liquid centimeters from my lips. I lowered my cup back to my lap. Looking at Yuuta I followed his gaze behind my. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Behind me was a tall, thin teenager, a male. He was by all means beautiful. His dark bangs framed his face, casually falling in to his eyes, the back was short and choppy, spiked up in a look that only he could pull off without looking like some weirdo. Black cargo pants hugged his legs in what seemed to be a semi tight fashion. A black shirt clung to his chest with a long sleeved netted shirt underneath. His hands were shoved in his pockets so I couldn't really tell anything else he may have had on him.

I stared at this beautifully bizarre boy behind me.

"Um, excuse. . .me?" I finally managed to say. I just now noticed, as he turned his gaze to look at me, that his eyes were a deep shade of onyx.

"That drink," He pointed to my glass, "I wouldn't drink it if I were you."

I looked down at the drink. "Why not?" Was there a bug or something in it? Nope, not that I could see.

Yuuta frowned deeply, glaring at the guy.

"Yeah, why not?" he asked.

The boy shrugged. "Why don't you tell her? You were the one who slipped the drug into her drink, after all." My eyes widened slightly. I snapped my head around to stare at the contents of my drink. I had. . .a drug in my drink? I looked at Yuuta shocked.

Okay, not really. I mean I was kinda expecting this, just not so sneakily. I was thinking he'd make the up front approach like the other guys. Yuuta's face turned all sorts of nasty red colors. "I-Sakura- I never did such a thing!" Yuuta exclaimed.

Weather or not he did, I put the drink over to the side. That would _not _be drunken by me tonight. Yuuta's mouth gaped open like a fish. Yeah, I wasn't an idiot. My father was a lawer and my mother is a fashion designer in all things fashionable. I have **some** brains.

. . .Not that I'm sure what designing clothes and hair has to do with anything. . .

But I knew right then and there Yuuta was caught red handed. His expression sung like a cannary. I looked behind me as the guy to see him smirking at Yuuta.

"You're a horrible lier."

Yuuta sputtered trying to say something back before he stood up, taking his drink with him, and walking off towards a different girl dancing dirty with some other guy. Again, I sneaked a peak behind me to see the guy now scanning the crowd rather then paying attention to me.

How did he know that Yuuta had slipped a drug in to my drink? It didn't seem like he was interested in keeping tabs on me with the way he was currently ignoring me. Actually, he didn't see, interested in anything.

"How did you know?" I found myself asking a moment later before he had a chance to walk away.

He shrugged. "Lucky guess?" He asked. I scowled. He eyed my face before turning and starting to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" I called. "Answer my question." I was surprised he stopped at my demand. I wasn't sure he'd heard me in this loud crowd with the music blaring. Why weren't the cops here yet?

"How did you think I knew?" Sasuke asked. "I obviously saw him put it in there."

"Why didn't you stop him then?" I asked. Was this guy seriously going to let someone drug me? I mean, I'm grateful he stopped me, but what if he wasn't there or something? Then I'd drink some funky drug and get raped and maybe killed!

I heard him scoff looking like he'd like to spit at my feet. "Never thought you'd be dumb enough to trust a drink given to you by a complete stranger."

My eyes widened. I was, no doubt, insulted. He just called me stupid.

"You're at a party with alcohol and other substances. . .Use your head next time. It's certainly large enough. . .Loser."

I watched him, mouth slightly agape, as he turned on his heel. He walked away, fast paced, eyes set forward in a bored stare, a flash of annoyance on his face. Somehow I knew I wasn't the cause of that.

Yet deep in my mind, past my shocked barrier. His blunt words cut threw me sharper then they should have.

His words ran threw my head as I stared at where he once was before disappearing in to the sea of people; '_. . .Use your head next time. It's certainly large enough. . .Loser._'

And suddenly, I no longer felt insulted. I no longer felt scared. It was like now, something new was unlocked in my brain. Something that wasn't working right before. And I knew from that moment.

I knew.

This. . .This was just the beginning.

* * *

**Symphony of Life**

**Chapter 1  
This was just the begining: **

**complete**

**Posted on: **

**August 25, 2008. 10:41 pm, EST.**

**Author: **

**NaniNeko.**

**Review Replies:**

**0**

**Author Notes:**

**None thus far.**


	2. Parent or Guardian or Neither?

**Symphony of Life**

**Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm seventeen years old in my junior year of highschool. So far in life I've had a total of zero boyfriends and one half a guy friend. That would be Naruto. Boy's are just. . .So immature. All they think about is their next 'screw'. My best-friend, Ino, dragged me to Naruto's late night party, against my will mind you, and thats when I first met him. I knew the second I saw him this wouldn't be the end. Not by a long shot. But, I had no idea what was instore for me later on. I don't regret any of it. Every akaward situation and every argument with my parents and every evil glare was one hundred percent worth it. 'Cause guess what. Sasuke Uchiha. . .is mine, and this is how I got him.**

**Rating: T-M; not sure if it may go up.**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Full credit goes to Kishimoto-sama! I do however own this story, ****Symphony of life****, and any origional character I place with in it. The idea is mine. No stealing.**

**-line-**

**Chapter 2**

Whatever possessed me to agree to this was definately on satin's side. I cursed the calander. I cursed the job I had. I cursed Kakashi. I even cursed Naruto for bringing it up when all the previous things I cursed left me with no plans on a Friday night.

Wasn't the party that he threw _just last night_ enough?

No, apparently not.

It was times like these that made me wonder how the hell we were friends in the first place. I mean, I was quiet and to myself while Naruto. . .Naruto was loud and couldn't keep something to himself if it cost him his life- Which at one time it did. . .

I'll refrain from bringing that up, just to prove my point. I can keep my mouth shut about things better left unsaid.

_**Migi wo mukeba Kokoro wo tsujiru**__** hito mo inaku sabishii**_

I paused, placing down the pen in my hand that I was using to write up what I'd observed today with my mentor, Kakashi, in the court house.

_**  
Hidari mukeba Boku igai ni mukerareta tanoshii kaiwa**_

My cell phone rang from atop my dresser. I sighed,pushing out my desk chair as I got to my feet.

_**Nigedashitai Munashisa dake ga tsunotteku kono heya kara**_

Quickly I crossed the room picking my small cell phone up.

_**Nani ni warai nani wo kanjite ima koko ni irunodarou**_-

I flipped open the cell and breifly glance at the name highlighted before pushing the answer button.

"What?" I asked, not attempting to hide the annoyance in my voice. I heard a 'tsk' come from the other line.

"Get that stick out of you're ass."

"Naruto. . .," I replied, not at all surprised. "What do you want?"

"Are you comming or not?" Aa. Of course.

Naruto had been begging me to come to one of the school functions with him. Did I want to go?

Fuck no. Would I go?

. . .Well. . .I have my reasons for agreeing to this. You see, this is one of those things where the students bring their parents or guarians in and they all gossip with your friends parents and exchange embarassing info with your teachers that they'll later use against you. Konoha does these during the grades Kindergarden, First grade, Fifth grade, Sixth grade, Nineth grade, and Eleventh grade. The one for Twelth grade is called 'graduation'.

Now, it was a rule that all students must do this unless they had a valid reason why the couldn't. Like, parent's on a business trip. In Naruto's case, his parents were dead. So, here I was, being asked by my bestfriend, to come and take their place.

I had no idea how I'd pull that off. When I had to do these My mother always came. Then, when I was sixteen I'd graduated. My mother had died shortly before that leaving me with my Brother whom only enjoyed fucking my life up and a father who didn't give a shit what happened to me. Since my father was the only valid parent and or guardian I had, he attended as was customed and completely embarassed the hell out of me.

_"Mr. Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you," my highschool teacher, Mr. Anzo, said to my father. A pleasure? This is anything but. I stood silently beside my father. I'd dug my hands so deep in to the pockets of my baggy jeans it looked like I bearly had forearms. I kept my gaze on the ground. If I was lucky he'd be in a very untalkitive mood today and only grunt periodically._

"A pleasure I'm sure," My father replied. Well, there went that theory. Well, he was being polite. . .Maybe he decided to not embarass me. I mean, this was graduation after all. He could at least pretend to like me for an hour.

Mr. Anzo smiled kindly. "You must be so proud of your son." Proud. . .uh. . .last night he let Itachi chase me around the house trying to 'hug' me, which we both knew translated in to, 'give Sasuke a headlock so tight he'll turn purple and give him a noogie so hard he'll feel it a week later'. Mr. Anzo's gaze turned to me. I met his eyes for a moment before averting my eyes else where. Oh, a crow. Look at that. . .I tried to drown out what my father responded with. It wasn't hard. He didn't respond.

"Graduating at sixteen. . .I've never had the pleasure of teaching a student so capable. . ." He must have realized my father wasn't paying much attention. I heard him give a grunt in responce. I felt my fathers gaze on me and turned my head slightly. Then I heard him say words.

"I guess you're not a _**total**__ lost cause. Still can't do anything right though."_

I knew thats how he felt. He's said it to me alot at home, but. . .Did he have to say it so _**loudly**__ in front of all these people? A couple heads turned to us and I pretended not to notice my father said anything by looking away and back at the crow. I was happy I didn't have to see Mr. Anzo's confused look. Not happy, I should say greatful. I don't __**do**__ happy._

"But. . .Mr. Uchiha he's-," My father cut him off. Bud, unless you have something to say about my brother, my father doesn't want to hear it. He doesn't give a rats ass. I wanted to say that, but had to bite my tounge.

_  
For a while the teacher came over to my father one by one to engage in conversation. I was wrong for once. My father loved talking about me. He just __**adored**__ talking about my 'screw up's'. If it was something he could point out, he did it then. Shot down everything I ever did. Somehow he even managed to make my one hundred percent average since kindergarden look like a failure._

Finally, he said the one thing that made me snap.

"Ah, not to be rude but, doesn't Sasuke's mother usually attend these events? This is the only time I've seen you, his father, take part. . .," Ms. Delmena questioned. My father's attitude probibally clued her in on why he never attended. It was pure curiosuty as to why he took 'intrest' now to come and not let my mother do it.

"Yes, but, unforunately, Mikoto passed away." I narrowed my eyes at the crow. Yeah, passed away. "Sasuke, ran her to her grave."

And thats where I snapped. He was not going to get away with say that _**I**__ am the __**reason**__ my mother __**died**__. I had nothing to do with that. If anything I wish I'd died rather then her. But, __**breast cancer**__ was not my fault. My father's latened reaction was __**not my fault**__._

I spun right there and socked him right in the kisser. He stumbled back while I yelled a profaniy at him. I got it all out right there. Every fucking thing I've kept locked up for the last sixteen years came spewing out at him. I let him know just how much I hated him. I let him know _**why**__. I let him know the biggest reason was because __**he**__ was the one that killed her. There were treatments she could have gone to when she started showing signs. They thought it was just a sore or bruse and let it go. Soon she was too weak to do much of anything._

What did he say? Oh. . .She's just under the weather. My ass that was it. Fugaku, I refuse to call that man father, refused to get her treatment and my mother didn't argue. He thought 'stress' was the problem. Because I was always hanging around my mother, if I messed up she fixed it. If i needed help, she helped. When I was little I was glued to her no matter what. Somehow, my dilusional father linked 'stress' to me, like I was some virus she caught.

Oh, better look out! Spend years with Sasuke and you'll catch his every killing virus! 'The Sasuke'! . . .What a dumbass. . .

Now I'm his scape goat. Well, not anymore. And I let him know that too. I let him know every little thing he made me feel. I let him know what an ass he was. I didn't care if the whole school was watching or not. Personally, I wasn't even concious they were there.

He yelled back at me of course, but I was alot louder. Loudest I've ever been. I shoved him backwards, into a refreshment table and spun on my heel. Last words I ever said to him I'll keep to myself.

I went straight home that night and packed my bags. I crashed in a hotel, for one night. The next morning I snagged a shitty job and went straight to college, staying in the dorms.

I've never seen or heard from the dirty bastard again.

Well. . .I knew what it was like to not have parent's, or good ones anyway and have to face the school that way. I guess thats what had me suck it up and go with Naruto rather then leave him on his lonesome to confront the school.

"Yeah, I'm comming, Naruto," I said. I held back a sigh. I didn't want to kill Naruto's mood. Not that, that was possible. I could just tell, he was grinning on the other line.

"Oh, Thanks a load, teme!" Naruto exclaimed. I did grunt at that.

"I told you to stop saying that. . .," I muttered.

"Remember, it's in thirty minnutes and I need you to pick me up!"

"Aa, I won't forget. I'm just going to finish up this report." I heard a feint, '_eh_?' on the other line from Naruto.

"Report?" Yep, I knew he'd be confused.

"I'm an understudy of Kakashi's, remember?" I asked.

"Oh, right, right!" He didn't remember.

"I'll be there in fifteen." It won't take me more time then that to finish another few sentences and get ready to go. Naruto lived pretty close as well. It was only a five minnute drive to his house.

I waited for Naruto's, 'Okay, then I'll get ready!', before hanging up and putting the phone in my pocket this time.

Thirty minnutes until I went to _Northern_ Konoha school instead of the _Southern_ one.

No one there knew me except for Naruto.

So, why couldn't I shake this feeling that something was going to happen tonight?

-line-

I looked over at Naruto. He looked about ready to vomit, his face a pale green. His throat moved. I really hope he didn't just swallow vomit.

...I'd just gotten the leather interior of my car cleaned, and I can't afford to clean it again. In such case I asked, truely concerned, if he was alright.

"Oi, are you going to get sick in my car?"

"Ngh-," Naruto made some gurgle noise turning to me. "I'm fine. . .," He muttered out. "Just nervious." He turned his head to look out the window again. His fists clenched. One at his stomach, the other on the knee of his pants. I waited a total three seconds before pulling the car over.

Naruto was out chucking up the contents of his stomach with in the sixth second, safely out of perimiter of my shiny black car. I slipped out of my seatbelt, leaning over Naruto's seat to grab a handful of napkins out of the glove box.

"You doing okay?" I asked, slipping five napkins in my hand. I heard a muffled moan before the gaging noises came again. I slid back in to my seat, poping open my door and got out before shuffling to the other side of the car.

Naruto was hunched over the tall grass. His hands clutched his stomach threw his school blazer. Ignoreing the vomit speckled grass I crossed over and placed a hand on his back rubbing my thumb slightly. Naruto tensed and dry heaved for a second before coughing. I handed him a napkin as he bean taking in deep shakey breaths.

"Think you're done now?" I asked him as he wiped his mouth. Naruto nodded his head. I grabbed another napkin and wiped off a couple spots he missed. I scrunched my noise up at the scent of vomit. "Wait here," I said before walking back to the car. I dug threw the back seat before finding what I was looking for.

A bottle of 'pure life' water.

I quickly made my way back to Naruto while wetting the third napkin. "Look up," I told him tossing the half empty bottle on the ground. Naruto made a face.

"You drank out of that." I gave him an annoied glare.

"And I'm cleaning vomit off your face. So suck it up." I'm glad he's a good listener when told to. Though, he did pout. I scrubbed his face with the damp cloth before tossing it with the other two. We washed our hands with the rest of the water and dried our hands, and his mouth, with the last two napkins before slipping back in to my car and driving off again.

Luckily Naruto haden't gotten anything on his clothes.

"Don't be nervious," I told him, seeing him get uneasy again.

Naruto frowned. "I know. . .," he mubbled. "It's just. . .I'm. . .-," Naruto didn't say anything more. He didn't have to. I already knew perfectily well what he was feeling. I'd gone threw something similar. His pain wasn't something foreign to me.

Perhaps thats the reason I got out of the car to wipe vomit off his face in the middle of the night and areed to take him to the school function. I watched him fumble with his school uniform top nerviously. I turned my attention to the road.

Another minute went by accompanied by the shuffle his hands made. I let out a heavy sigh. I took one hand off he wheel and reached over placing my hand over his making him stop and look at me. I noticed out of my perphial vision the frozen look of anxiety on his face. Carefully I moved his hands away from his shirt and let them go.

I put my hand back on the wheel. "Stop worrying. I'll be there, remember?"

There were a couple moments of silence. I heard Naruto shift in his seat again.

"Sasuke. . .This means alot to me. Thank you." There was silence again.

He didn't have to say that. I knew how much this meant to him. How important it was, even if he didn't show it or act like it. But, as I knew that, he knew that as well.

"For everything."

His voice cracked heavily.

-line-

**Symphony of Life**

**Chapter 2  
Parent or Guardian or Neither?: **

**complete**

**Posted on: **

**August 27, 2008. 3:50pm, EST.**

**Author: **

**NaniNeko.**

**Review Replies:**

**3**

**Inuyashakiss  
CCRox4Eva**

**Merridaine**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Author Notes:**

**Sasuke's cell phone ring tone was, "Koritsu Hospital", By Antic Cafe.**

**Migi wo mukeba Kokoro wo tsujiru hito mo inaku sabishii  
Hidari mukeba Boku igai ni mukerareta tanoshii kaiwa  
Nigedashitai Munashisa dake ga tsunotteku kono heya kara  
Nani ni warai nani wo kanjite ima Koko ni irunodarou**

_**Turn to the right Nobody to relate to, loneliness sets in  
Turn to the left Everybody but me in animated conversation  
Want to run away From this room that fills me with emptiness  
What am I laughing about? What am I feeling? What is it that brings me here?**_

**Also, I'm sorry about the parts that say 'line' and for any spelling mistakes and gramme mistakes that may be within this. If there are any missing words, I appologize for that too. The editor is being a real pain and is deleting words and grouping paragraphs when I try to save chages to the document.**

**Hopefully this is the only chapter that will happen to.**


	3. School functions

**Symphony of Life**

**Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm seventeen years old in my junior year of high-school. So far in life I've had a total of zero boyfriends and one half a guy friend. That would be Naruto. Boy's are just. . .So immature. All they think about is their next 'screw'. My best-friend, Ino, dragged me to Naruto's late night party, against my will mind you, and that's when I first met him. I knew the second I saw him this wouldn't be the end. Not by a long shot. But, I had no idea what was in store for me later on. I don't regret any of it. Every awkward situation and every argument with my parents and every evil glare was one hundred percent worth it. 'Cause guess what. Sasuke Uchiha. . .is mine, and this is how I got him.**

**Rating: T-M; not sure if it may go up.**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Full credit goes to Kishimoto-sama! I do however own this story, ****Symphony of life****, and any original character I place with in it. The idea is mine. No stealing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The one night I dreaded had finally come. It was like the world was trying to punish me somehow.

Family greet night as school.

Now I know to most this doesn't seem like the end of the world but if you knew my parents. God they were embarrassing. I already had a load of attention from the guys, by my parents being there we'd only attract _more_ attention.

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" My mother squealed. She rushed over to me, her torso tight bleach white dress swayed from the waist to her mid thigh loosely as she waddled in her white strap high-heels. "You're hair! It's out of place. And- Oh my. . .Sakura!" I flinched as she yanked my freshly straightened hair up with her fingers maneuvering it in to an elegant bun. I groaned lightly.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. "We're only going to the school, not some modeling audition. . .," I muttered. Which reminded me, she'd signed me up for one of those. Oh joy. Don't get me wrong, I loved being beautiful. There were just times. . .Like right now. . .Going to a school, that I did not enjoy dressing up and being the center of attention.

My mother thought it was the greatest thing when a guy starts drooling and staring at my ass for some reason while my dad attempts to chase him off with his riffle.

"Appearence is everything Sakura hunny!" I yelped as she twisted my hair around and clipped a section of it with a minny clip and then draped some hair over it so it was like a cute, but painfully tight, veil. "It takes pain to be beautiful."

She always said that. Always. But she had a point. We were a. . .beautiful family you could say. My mom the most. She was dead set on making me her 'Next top model'. "Are you done yet?" I asked as she smoothed a piece.

She glowered at me before pulling a few strands forward and looping them tight around her finger and then let go, letting a slightly spiral lock of hair frame the left side of my face. "There, Isn't she beautiful, Satoru?" My father looked over with a smile.

"She's naturally beautiful. I'd say gorgous." My mother grinned while I blushed, embarrassed.

I didn't want to be gorgous tonight! Mother pushed my chin up towards the light and inspected my make up. I'm only allowed to wear a little bit. She doesn't want me looking 'cheep'. A smiled told me she liked it. Then the usual inspection of my clothes. She stopped when she spotted my shoes and handbag.

"Oh no. No, no, no." I sighed. "That bag simply does not go with the shoes." She held her hand out. "Something must change."

"But, its just school? Whats it matter?" I asked, a slight whine to my voice. She dropped her hand and walked to the closet gracefully and pulled out a black handbag to match my black, body tight, 'V' neck, short sleeved shirt and black Minne skirt with a white cherry blossom design on the right side. My shoes were black and white high-heels tying in with the skirt. The hand bag she'd given me, was plan black.

"Ugh," I muttered, switching what I had in one bag to the other. I looked up at her smiling face.

"Now, we're ready to go!"

I assumed she'd already checked over my father's choice of wear before they left their room. Either that or she picked them out for him, judging by the way she was ushering us out of the house with out giving him a second glance.

My family was insane.

* * *

_Please don't recognize her, please don't recognize her, please don't- aw they recognized her!_ I groaned in dismay as random gasps filled the room.

"Oh my- Is that _the _Sayuri Haruno?" I resisted the urge to glare at her.

"I knew that the Sakura child had a surname like that! But, I'd have never-"

"Oh! Maybe she'll give me an autograph! Honey, get my pen! Hurry up and get it!" I shy-ed away from the mad woman ushering her husband to hurry up and wished I could just disappear. Almost everyone was staring. But, what did I expect?

My mother _is_a retired ten year running top model of the year. She was still getting calls to come back into the field, even at the prime age of forty.Yet, even though she loved modeling, she retired to be a beautician and primp me up. She wants me to finish school first though before she sends me in to model. Say's it won't matter how old I am, as long as I'm no older the twenty and aren't pregnant.

There go my dreams of being a doctor.

I tried to hide behind my father. If I was lucky no one here would be a fan of his.

"Oh! Her husband- isn't that Satoru Haruno? He's an esteemed martial artist. I saw him preform before in his younger days. . .phenomenal!" One of the older parents commented to another.

"I heard! He retired about five years ago though to become an accountant. . .A very good one at that."

I flushed red again. Great. . .Now there was no escape. . .

Teachers and parents swarmed around us making it difficult to move. I could barely even tell what people were saying anymore. Who the heck- Some one just chuckled and slapped my ass! I spun around seeing someone rush away and high-five their friend. A guy. Of course. A perverted guy, judging by the look on his and his friends face.

I growled slightly hearing a, 'Damn thats sexy,' from behind me but I ignored it, making a break threw the crowd. They wouldn't miss me. . .For now.

"Sasuke. . .," I heard a voice mumble. I turned my head and glanced around.

"Idiot. . .Stop clinging to me. . .," A second voice responded to the first. Apparently the second voice was called, 'Sasuke'. The first voice sounded familiar. Childish. . .like it was just maturing. The second was definitely the voice of a man. A deep, smooth voice that just glided into your head and made you stop and obey.

I know I've heard that voice before. I looked around again. If I was right about the first voice it would be Naruto. But who was he with? I didn't think he was coming, since his parents are well. . .Dead.

I haden't noticed that the people had stopped crowding around my parents and were once again acting like there weren't two famous people here until I realized that no matter how many times I looked I couldn't spot Naruto. I sighed and gave up looking for my parents.

Of course, as ironic as it was, the second I stopped looking for him, Naruto popped up next to me. I jumped letting out a yelp. "Naruto?" I asked, panting trying to calm my racing heart. "Where did you-?" I glanced around me. Naruto chuckled.

"He he he, sorry about that. Mr. Amanzo wanted to talk to Sasuke alone, so I just walked around and well. . .," Naruto stopped and grined. I sighed, figures. Wait- he **was** here with someone.

"Wait- Naruto, who are you here with? I thought. . .," I trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"I- well. . .I asked my best-friend to come with me. . .," I watched, as he finished, as a red blotch spread across his nose and on to his cheeks. That was. . .Odd. Naruto seemed embarrassed. I didn't think it was possible for Naruto Uzumaki to get embarrassed.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him. Naruto jumped, almost like he forgot he was talking to me, and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, everything is cool!" We were silent for a moment before he spoke again, this time not with fake giddiness. "I'm just. . .Nervous." Naruto admitted quietly. Another thing that shocked me. Naruto had the ability to talk quietly _and _get nervous.

"Nervous about what?" I asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm better then earlier. . .," He chuckled. "I wound up throwing up on the way here." I'm pretty sure a disgusted look crossed my face for a couple seconds. Ew, I didn't need to know that.

"Idiot. . .Thats not something you go around telling people."

I jumped and spun around hearing the voice speak from behind us. Who- Oh my.

_He _was Sasuke? I had a feeling he knew Naruto since he was at the party but I wouldn't have thought he'd be Naruto's **best**-friend. That guy that stopped me from drinking that drug, the one I never thought I'd see again was standing right before me and my oddly acting 'friend'. I missed Naruto's face brighten up as he spun around to face Sasuke, grinning.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed bouncing over to his side. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and yanked him forward, towards me. "I want you to meet my friend, Sakura-chan!" I looked Sasuke's over as they approached. It was hard to tell how old he was. He looked really young, but at the same time, he had an air about him that just said, 'I'm older then you'. His dress didn't help. He wore a simple black pair of pants and a loose white shirt, untucked, unlike others whom wore pressed suits.

He dressed like a teenager.

Naruto and him really did look like. . .well I wouldn't say best friends. They actually looked anything but. Naruto's sunny disposition clashed horribly with Sasuke's dark aura.

I was waiting for someone to pop out and tell me I was just 'pranked'. Naruto cleared his throat catching my attention.

"Sakura-chan, this is Sasuke, my best-friend. Sasuke, this is Sakura-chan, my soon-to-be girl-friend." Naruto introduced. I scowled, feeling my face turn red. Way to embarrass me!

"I am **not **your soon to be girlfriend!" I exclaimed, getting angry. Naruto chuckled nerviously leaning over to Sasuke.

"She wants me." I heard him whisper. My eye twitched. Sasuke's left eyebrow raised. He sent me a glance before turning back to Naruto.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

Well, it wasn't a hello, but it was something. Directed at Naruto but, then again so was my responce. I turned to Sasuke.

"It's nice meeting you," I said to him, holding out my hand. Sasuke's gaze moved down to my hand before he closed his eyes. I heard him let out a breath before reaching forwards and taking my hand in his. He opened his eyes and gave my hand a small shake, as I returned it, and then released my hand. He shoved his hands in his pockets after that and looked around bored.

And there ended the introduction. As fast as it started it was over.

Naruto chuckled beside Sasuke in my direction.

"Don't worry about it," He said as Sasuke was flagged off by a teacher for conversation. "Sasuke never was the talkative type." I nodded my head, letting my eyes catch a glimpse of Sasuke and Mr. Potche. Mr. Potche seemed to be talking and asking questions while Sasuke gave small shrugs and short, one or two word, responces.

"I noticed. . .," I mumbled to Naruto. "You know, I didn't know they spokes to Teens about teens at these events." I noticed Naruto scratch the back of his neck.

"Well about that. . .You see-"

"Oi, Naruto."

Naruto stopped mid sentence and turned around. He grinned his fox grin.

"Hey Sasuke, what did Mr. Potche want?" I waited for Naruto to finish with Sasuke to tell me the rest of his sentence. I didn't want to have to re-ask, especially right in front of Sasuke. Naruto seemed almost nervous about telling me.

"Same thing." He motioned to the door. "Explaining how horrible your grades are."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, I was trying! Effort is all that counts. Besides, when do we need Algebra?"

"You'd be surprised." Sasuke flicked Naruto's forehead. Naruto whined and held his head.

"Ouch, teme that hurt. . .," he whined. Naruto turned back to me.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, I'll talk to you on Monday!" Naruto grinned and gave a small wave. "Sasuke and I are leaving now." I nodded slightly.

"Okay, see ya Monday." I turned to Sasuke. "Nice meeting you. . .Sasuke." I wondered briefly if he remembered me from the party at Naruto's house. Probably not, I mean it was only a five minute meeting, if that.

"Hn. . .," Sasuke grunted before turning to the left and walking towards the exit. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"That's, 'You too,' in Sasuke language!" Naruto said. He started jogging after Sasuke, turning and waving. He yelled a final, 'Good night!' to everyone, getting some back in return, before he left for good.

What a goof ball.

I smiled and walked over to the table to get some punch. Even if he did have a crush on me, I don't think Naruto would be a bad kid to hang out with. He's nice and honest about things.

Although. . .forgetful and easily distracted.

Guess I'll never know the answer to my question.

At least, not yet.

* * *

**Symphony of Life**

**Chapter 3  
School Functions: **

**complete**

**Posted on: **

**September 2, 2008. 1 pm, EST.**

**Author: **

**NaniNeko.**

**Review Replies:**

**8**

**Lioness Of the fire  
**

**CCRox4Eva (x2)**

**Sasukes true love**

**whenifall (x2)**

**meridane**

**Inuyashakiss**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Author Notes:**

**Since Sakura's mother and father's names were never mentioned in the Anime or Manga, I took the liberty of coming up with their names. They are not the real names (unless I am an unnaturally good guesser).**

**Also, School begins for me tomorrow. I will do my best to continue updating.**


	4. A little luck in the end

**Symphony of Life**

**Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm seventeen years old in my junior year of highschool. So far in life I've had a total of zero boyfriends and one half a guy friend. That would be Naruto. Boy's are just. . .So immature. All they think about is their next 'screw'. My best-friend, Ino, dragged me to Naruto's late night party, against my will mind you, and that's when I first met him. I knew the second I saw him this wouldn't be the end. Not by a long shot. But, I had no idea what was in store for me later on. I don't regret any of it. Every awkward situation and every argument with my parents and every evil glare was one hundred percent worth it. 'Cause guess what. Sasuke Uchiha. . .is mine, and this is how I got him.**

**Rating: T-M; not sure if it may go up.**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Full credit goes to Kishimoto-sama! I do however own this story, ****Symphony of life****, and any original character I place with in it. The idea is mine. No stealing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As uncharacteristic as it may seem for someone like me, baths really do help with almost anything stressful. As soon as Naruto and I left the school I dropped him off at his house and headed straight home.

Northern Konoha school was nicer then Southern Konoha, which I went to, but it still seemed to have the same effect on me. I really, really wasn't a school person. Hopefully, that will be the last time I ever have to step foot in one again.

Shockingly I had no problem with the teachers there, only that they were suspicious of my reasons for accompanying Naruto when I look like a teenager myself. I was afraid that they would have known me from the other school. Or just hated me. My old teachers hated me. It was hate at first site. Not that they care what they think. I just don't enjoy causing trouble. Especially now. . .I was a Lawyer-in-training, thinking of maybe branching in to a detective field. Couldn't screw up now.

I sighed and leaned back against he rim of the tub, letting the back of my head rest on the tiled wall. I turned my eyes up to the white ceiling.

Tomorrow was saturday. No work, only a meeting with Kakashi to hand in my report.

It was a relaxing moment, until the phone decided to begin ringing from the living room.

I groaned, lifting my head up slightly and then dropping it back against the tiled wall. I should have known something would disturb my peace. The phone rang for a third time. I stood up grabbing a towel and quickly wrapping it around my waist. I made my way out of the bathroom and into the living room. Luckily my apartment was small.

The front door led to the living room. Once in the living room, if you went to the right you would find the kitchen area, separated by a long counter. Starting back in the living room if you went to the left you would find a door, which led to my room and then if you went straight in the living room there was another door, by the wall that leads to my room, and that led to the bathroom. There was a door in my room that also led to the bathroom. The only closets in the house was the small closet in my room, the walk-in closet in the kitchen which was useful as storage, and the small closet in the bathroom.

"What?" I asked, snatching the phone off the wall and speaking in to it. I never was one for manors.

"Is that anyway to great the man that's helping you on your way to becoming a successful lawyer?"

Shit. . .Kakashi was the one calling. I sighed quietly to myself, unsure weather he heard it or not. Not that I cared if he did, but he didn't make any indication that he had. "Sorry, I'm- You caught me at a bad time," I told him. I heard Kakashi chuckle on the other end.

"Bad time? When isn't it a bad time to catch you?" I rolled my eyes at his question. I want him to get to the point. That way I can go and enjoy my bath again. I said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "Anyway, I'm calling about your report on the case."

I raised a curious eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Have you finished it?"

"Yes, I finished it earlier this evening. Why, its not do until tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Actually, it's due tonight. In one hour." I narrowed my eyes.

"You gave me the wrong deadline?" I growled lightly at him. It wasn't too big a deal. I mean, I had finished it. But, what if I was one of those slackers that hadn't finished yet? I'd be shit out of luck that's what.

"No, I gave you the right one. Don't kill me, you got it done, right? The Office just called me an hour ago. Yoichi's trial was moved up to tomorrow instead of Sunday, so we need your report tonight," Kakashi explained. I leaned against the wall listening carefully.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Like. . .Oh, an hour ago?" I asked.

"I tried," he stated. "But you never answered. I left you a message and you didn't call back so I tried you again."

He did? I looked down at the answering machine blinking the red numbers '01' under unread messages. Oops. "Oh," I said, unintelligently. "You could have tried my cell, I always have that on me."

I heard him laugh nerviously in the background. "Yeah, about that, I kinda lost it." I muttered a 'figures' under my breath, once again not caring if he heard it or not. I figured I'd wrap this up and turn my relaxing bath in to a rushed shower so I could make it to the office and hand in my report.

"Remember, we're still meeting tomorrow afternoon for lunch," Kakashi said before sending his farewell. I told him to stop sounding like a broken record, telling me the same reminder every Friday night and hung up.

Quickly I turned back to the bathroom. I drained the tub of the unused water before turning the water on again and throwing my towel back on the towel rack. I got in the shower; no time to save water for the fishes tonight.

* * *

"Damn, Kakashi. . .," I muttered under my breath as I walked threw the brisk night air towards the office building. He just had to give me the wrong deadline. Ruin my bath and all. . .The asshole.

I was not happy right now. Not at all. I stalked in past the revolving front door and walked to the reception desk.

"Good evening, Sasuke-san." Good my ass.

"Good evening, Maria." I replied to her politely, hiding my bad mood. "Which room is Kurobane-sama in this evening for reports?" I asked. Kakashi had never told me which meeting room to go to. Another thing that he forgot to mention. Nothing new there. Maria gave me a small smile and a nod as she turned her attention to a manila folder on he desk. She thumbed threw it before taking out a paper and skimming it over. She turned her attention back to me when she was finished.

"Room 37B tonight." I gave a nod showing I heard her. "Good luck, Uchiha-san." I started down the hall when she said that. I stopped, turning my head to her slightly.

"Hn," I grunted. I added on a, "Thanks," to be polite and then continued on in silence. A quick elevator ride up to the second floor and a sharp right turn. First door on the right was room 37B. I didn't bother knocking, I didn't see a point really. Manila folder holding my report tucked safely under my arm, I turned the door knob and opened the door.

The meeting taking place stopped abruptly as I entered the room. I glanced around for Kurobane, my 'boss', so to say. I spotted him almost immediately. Kurobane was a large man. Not 'fat', but tall and broad shouldered. I looked like a twig compared to that man. Kurobane's eyes were narrowed, as always, his shoulders squared as he had one arm raised to point to something he'd drawn on the board.

"Sasuke. . .," Kurobane started, lowering his arm. Apparently he'd spotted me as well.

I don't think Kurobane liked me very much. He never said anything to make me think that, it's just, his attitude towards me is more strict. Then again I don't have the best impression on people. The first time I came here with Kakashi I sorta insulted him. . .He told me to I should go back to law school and finish. I told him, at least I went to law school, and that he should have gone. I said some other things too, but I don't have time to reflect on those moments.

"You have your report finished, I take it?" Kurobane asked. I nodded and took the folder out from under my arm. I held it out for him. He walked forward and took it from me. Another understanding we came to. I never go to people. I make them come to me. My boss was not an exception. Another interesting story for another day.

Kurobane flipped threw the papers before closing the folder and placing it in a brief-case resting on an empty chair. "Thank you." I could tell the words were somewhat fake. "I will review this tonight and present it tomorrow at the meeting. Make sure you're ready." I gave a small scoff. As if I wouldn't be. He just _wishes_ I wouldn't be up to par so he could pick on my flaws. Like I had any, ha!

"Right, well, if that's all. . .," I said, making a small move towards the door to let him know I planned on leaving rather then listening to him drone on to this small lifeless crowd. He gave a small nod. Even if he asked me to stay I would have left. I already missed my bath for this guy.

I wasn't missing my sleep too.

* * *

Why is it that I'm never able to just wake up on my own? I always have someone or something waking me up. Last time it was my phone, this morning it was someone at my door.

I swear, if it's Kakashi. . .

I swung my feet out of bed letting them hit the warm rug. I brushed out of my room, not caring if I opened my front door clad in only a pair of dark black boxers. The only people that knew where I lived were Kakashi, Naruto, and my Brother and Father. Like hell it would be my brother or father. And if it was they wouldn't even make it threw the front door.

I un-hitched the dead-bolt and un-locked the bottom lock before pulling the door open. The cold morning air prickled my warm skin. I ignored it, suppressing a shiver. ". . .Naruto?" I blinked in mild surprise. What did he want? I was almost positive Kakashi would be the one waking me up this morning since we had that meeting. . .lunch thing.

Naruto gave me a timid grin. "Hey, Sasuke. I know it's early. . ." I glanced at a clock. Seven-thirty am. Yeah, that was early. "I really need a favor. I promise, I won't be a burden!" I blinked at Naruto's un-known plea. What did he want?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. Naruto fidgeted slightly.

"I kinda got kicked out of my apartment. I can't afford the rent anymore. The government stopped paying me money to live there for some reason," Naruto explained. I had a feeling I knew what he wanted now. "Would it be okay if I crashed here, with you? I mean, it'll just be for a little bit. . .I didn't have anywhere else to go." Naruto looked down shuffling his feet.

Why was it he always looked down embarassed when he asked things? I knew the answer to that. . .He was afraid he'd be a burden. That I would get tired of helping him and not getting anything in return and I would cast him aside. Just like everyone else.

Lucky him. I'm not everyone else.

I stepped aside and motioned him inside. Once he was inside I closed the door re-locking it.

"I only have one room, but we can make do." I glanced around. The sofa was fairly new. It pulled out in to a bed as well. I think he could make do with that for a little bit until I'm able to afford a futon for him. "Do you need help moving your things?" I asked. Naruto looked at me, slightly widened for a moment. You'd think he'd be used to this, like he'd know I'd help him with anything by now.

He shook his head. "I won't bring allot." Naruto glanced around. "A suitcase or two sound reasonable?" Naruto asked. I nodded. He nodded back. There was silence for a moment in which I used to think. I suppose I'd have to go to the store and pick up some water and instant noodles for Naruto. That wouldn't be too bad. "I'm sorry, for always-" I held up my hand, stopping him in mid apology.

"Don't apologize," I said. "Come on, I have a meeting. I'll help you get a little situated so when I'm gone you can get comfortable." I walked around the house, in to the living room area, around the couch. "Do you mind using the pull out bed in the couch? It's a little old but it'll be more comfortable then the floor or anything else until I can get a futon," I said. Naruto nodded.

"The coutch is fine with me. I'd even take the floor." I thumped him on the back. I pointed to my room.

"I got a few extra drawers, you can keep your clothes in there. Anything else just put where you want. The only thing off limits is my desk, since that's where I work," I explained. Naruto gave another nod and a short, "Okay, I got it." "I'll pick up some instant ramen too, while I'm out." I noticed his eyes brighten slightly at the mention of that. "Just don't make a mess, no party's, and don't burn my house down." I gave a small glare at the end of my speech. Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, that was only one time. . .," He said. I smirked.

"Once is all it takes."

"Thanks again, Sasuke," Naruto said, smiling. I shrugged. What did he expect? Me to send him out on the street? Perhaps I'd send Itachi out on the street if he came to me like this, but Naruto? No, because, I knew if I had needed a place, Naruto would do what he could to help me out. No mater what.

I noticed it was about quarter to eight now. "Alright, I'm going to go get ready for my meeting. Make yourself at home," I said heading towards my room. I caught his nod as he plopped down on the couch and dug for the television remote to occupy himself while I was out. After changing in to a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt, plain white with black for the pants of course, I grabbed my car keys off the kitchen counter. "See ya around two," I called to Naruto, unlocking the door. Naruto nodded.

"Kay, good luck," He said. He knew about Kurobane's attitude towards me. I nodded heading out the door.

A little luck would be nice. I had a feeling today wasn't going to go so smoothly.

* * *

**Symphony of Life**

**Chapter 4  
A little luck in the end: **

**complete**

**Posted on: **

**September 12, 2008. 10 pm, EST.**

**Author: **

**NaniNeko.**

**Review Replies:**

**13**

**Lioness Of the fire (x2)  
CCRox4Eva (x3)**

**Sasukes true love**

**whenifall (x3)**

**meridane**

**Inuyashakiss**

**Lolz727**

**SasuSaku Forever and Ever**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Author Notes:**

**  
I'm immensely busy with school project's. I'm surprised I managed to find time to finish this chapter. So, until late October, or November, expect me to be a little bit slow. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I hope the chapters are up to your liking even though I'm a little rushed.**


End file.
